Innuendo
by hye-kyo
Summary: Kenshin may not be so unwilling to teach. Kaoru just has to ask. KK. One-shot.


**Innuendo **

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **This is just a small limey fic I managed to write during my free time…hope you all like it…hahaha

* * *

--

Kaoru has no qualms whatsoever about his age. What she was concerned about was her own. Probably she has to look more mature, a bit more womanly so as to at least look a year older than she really was.

She had spent afternoons badgering Megumi to give her advice and the only thing she could get from her was, except for the regular insults of course, a small packet. She had no idea as to what it was, the only thing she knew about it was that it was supposed to give her ideas on how to be really like a woman. So she thought it was something about dieting or putting rouge on the face.

So it was only natural for her to blush and be shocked at the contents of the pamphlet. It was something she didn't know exist, such elaborate descriptions and drawings were too much for her young eyes and mind. And to think that it belonged to the kitsune was even more horrendous.

To put it simply, it was porn.

Kaoru hadn't gotten past the tenth page when she decided it was all futile since even kissing Kenshin was something she couldn't think about without blushing, then what about those other things written in there? She hid it inside her drawer just to be sure, underneath all the fabric. No one should know out about it.

She was fairly sure it was hidden well and had almost forgotten about it, so when Kenshin beckoned to her one afternoon she didn't think anything unusual about it.

"Kenshin," she said skipping in glee.

He was biting his lower lip as if in deep thought. He had laundry in his arms and was about to say something but seemed to have changed his mind.

"Is there anything?" she asked again, steeping closer to look at his face.

"Where is Yahiko?" he asked.

"At the Akebeko. He said Tsubame needed help on something and you know," Kaoru giggled, "I just wanted the kids to have some fun." And she giggled again.

Kenshin gave her an incredulous look and then asked again, "Where is Sano?"

"He went over at Tsunan's." Kaoru was now getting suspicious.

"Sou ka," he said, looking over at her shoulders.

"What?" she asked, getting impatient, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Because if there isn't any I might as well—"

"Would you follow me? It wouldn't take long." And he started walking towards what appeared to be Kaoru's room.

She looked at him quizzically as he opened the shoji, stepped in and waited for her to do the same.

He closed the shoji as she came in.

"Look," Kaoru said, "If you are going to scold me about my room I have to tell you that it isn't my fault, Megumi came over and borrowed something, she started rummaging through my things without even bothering to put them back."

Kenshin took in a deep breath, went to the drawer and pulled it open. He found the packet and pulled it out for Kaoru to see.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized what he was holding. "Iie…iie, you got it wrong Kenshin…it was…" but she had faltered as Kenshin started flipping through it. Now what would he think of her after all this. It wasn't as if they were on a formal relationship now, but with what's happening they probably would never be.

"Kaoru-dono," he started, closing the little book and placing it back inside the drawer, "If there's anything you want to know…"

"Listen Kenshin, it was Megumi's…" she started stuttering, "I really didn't know why she gave that to me…I didn't think it was something so…so…like that…I never even read it, oh well, I read a bit, but I haven't even gone through half of it—"

"…You should've just asked me…"

"I wasn't planning on finishing it anyway and I was really trying to give it back to Megumi but…what did you say?" her thoughts snapped as his words hit her.

"I said," Kenshin said calmly, "If there's anything you want to know you should've just asked me."

Kaoru blushed, not really wanting to get the insinuation, lest it wasn't what he really meant.

"So," Kenshin asked, he was starting to flush a little, "Is there anything you want to know?"

Kaoru swallowed. And it hit her. They were alone. That was why Kenshin had been asking. And he was giving her permission to ask. "Kenshin…anou…"

"Hai?" he took a step forward.

Kaoru had the feeling that the room suddenly got a bit too warm and she started to sweat. "Are you…are you referring to…"

He bit his lower lip, looked at her thoughtfully and replied, "If you want to, yes."

And her eyes widened as she blushed even more. "K-Kenshin…I don't want you to think that I'm some…some easy woman…I actually was just trying to know…to know more about things…I…I don't want you to think that I'm too young nor…" she faltered, she felt foolish.

He laughed gently, his eyes trained on hers, "I could always tell you the things that you want to know…to get you acquainted with…with certain things that, as I deduced from you, only older people know…"

And she almost panicked. Kenshin was suddenly too close and she felt like he was going to kiss her.

"Do you want to know what a kiss is like? For starters at least…"

She felt a little breathless as she felt her head nod and soon Kenshin was closing the distance between them.

--

Owari

--

* * *

**A/n: **So? Short eh? Cliffie? Oh, well, I said it's going to be a bit limey…hahaha…

* * *


End file.
